Gintama dan facebook
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para tokoh gintama punya facebook? pasti banyak hal konyol yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimana sih sebenarnya perasaan Gin dan Kagura? Genre: Family & Complex feeling


Kali ini ficnya Gin X Kagu. Eits... tapi jangan salah paham dulu ya, karena saya pun sama seperti sorachi sensei: Sama-sama suka Ngetroll XD

pair fav saya sih sebenernya Gin X Tsukki dan Gin X Hiji. Sebelum kalian malas karena pairnya Gin X Kagu, sebaiknya dibaca dulu, karena nanti pasti mengerti maksudnya ^^

**Disclaimer**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Fanfic Gintama dan facebook © Yueren**

**Warning: Gaje seperti animenya**

Hari-hari Yorozuya berlangsung seperti biasa. Jika tidak ada pelanggan, mereka biasanya bersantai dan bermalas-malasan seharian. Tidak heran jika disalah satu episode Gin mengatakan "Hari ini panas, aku malas, Gintama hari ini tidak tayang ya", untungnya itu hanyalah keisengan. Lalu di episode lainnya saat Kagura tidur seharian, di malam hari ia justru tidak bisa tidur dan mengganggu Gin. Walaupun sepi pelanggan, Shinpachi terkadang datang ke tempat Gin untuk beres-beres di jadwal piketnya. Shinpachi dan Gin cukup bisa diandalkan dalam masalah memasak, lain halnya dengan Kagura yang sanggup seumur hidup hanya makan nasi dan telur.

Di hari yang panas ini, Gin menyediakan 4 puding di meja (KHUSUS untuk dirinya sendiri) beserta komik jump favoritnya. Shinpachi dengan rajinnya membersihkan debu di rak, Sadaharu menguap dan guling-guling di lantai.

Hari yang santai...

**BRUAK!  
**Suasana hening itu pecah seketika saat Kagura datang, ia berlari menghampiri Sadaharu.

"SADAEMON! hari ini Gianko dan Suneko pamer lagi mainan baru!" kata Kagura sambil merengek "Mereka bilang kalau mereka sering main facebook dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang disana"

Gin melirik Kagura dengan tatapan datar, gadis itu selalu saja berisik disaat yang tak terduga. Gin hanya berharap jangan sampai Kagura meminta hal-hal aneh lagi padanya.

"Papah!" Kagura merengek lagi, kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gin.

"Siapa yang kau panggil papah!?"

"Teman-temanku ramai membicarakan facebook, bisakah kau membelikanku komputer?" pinta Kagura .

"Tidak bisa" Gin menjawab cepat "Buang-buang uang saja, lagipula kau sudah mengeluarkan cukup banyak uang untuk membeli sukonbu. Coba saja kau minta Sadaemon untuk mengeluarkan komputer dari kantong ajaibnya"

"Kagura chan, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Mamah!" Kagura berlari menghampiri Shinpachi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mamah!" Shinpachi tanpa ragu menjitak Kagura.

"Aduh!" Kagura mengelus kepalanya "Dengarkan aku dulu"

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Shinpachi ikut duduk di sofa bersama Kagura, Gin masih memegang Jump edisi terbarunya.

"Jadi facebook itu jaringan sosial via net?" tanya Gin sambil menggali 'harta karun' di hidungnya, Kagura langsung mengangguk kencang.

"Kalian bisa berkenalan dengan banyak orang di facebook" Kagura mulai semangat "Ada banyak orang-orang menarik di facebook"

"Hmm..." Gin melempar harta karunnya ke sembarang arah "Saat ini pun kita sudah dikelilingi banyak orang aneh"

"Orang aneh?" Shinpachi penasaran.

Gin kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Tanpa facebook pun kita sudah punya kenalan yang aneh. Si teroris (Katsura), ninja dan kunoichi (Hatori, Tsukki, Sa'chan), Polisi (Hijikata, Kondo, Okita dkk) dan alien bodoh (Pangeran Hata)"

"Gin chan! aku serius!" Kagura tetap bersikeras "Aku tidak punya media untuk mengakses facebook"

Gin berpikir sejenak, "Kalau kau ingin bermain facebook, kau bisa menemui Zura alias Katsura, karena aku pikir Katsura adalah media yang cocok untuk akses facebook"

#Ket: dalam bahasa jepang, Tsura artinya muka. Face: muka.

Facebook: Muka Buku

Tsura Hon: Muka Buku

Katsurahon

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa bermain facebook tanpa harus membeli komputer" kata Shinpachi.

* * *

Shinpachi membawa Gin dan Kagura ke sebuah tempat di kabukicho yang tak lain adalah warnet 24 jam. Disana Kagura sangat senang dan langsung memilih tempat duduk di pojok kanan yang masih kosong, sementara Gin dan Shinpachi duduk bersebelahan di dekat pintu masuk.

Pertama-tama Gin harus membuat Username. Gin memasukan namanya ke kolom: Sakata Gintoki. Anehnya, selalu muncul pesan eror yang mengatakan bahwa nama Sakata Gintoki sudah banyak.

"Seberapa banyak sih orang yang bernama Sakata Gintoki di facebook!?" Gin mulai kesal. Akhirnya Gin memutuskan untuk memakai nama palsu: Sugita.

#Ket: Sugita (Nama pengisi suara Gintoki: Tomokazu Sugita)

Setelah membuat nama Sugita, ia diharuskan mengupload foto.

"Foto...foto...hmm..." Gin membuka google, ia mencari gambar 'Gundam' kemudian menjadikannya sebagai profile picture. Gin sempat heran melihat Shinpachi yang sedang bergaya 'foto ktp' di depan monitor yang dilengkapi webcam.

Dalam waktu singkat akhirnya Gin berhasil membuat akun facebook.

**Nama: Sugita**

**Foto: Gundam (Sensor bagian mata)**

Bagaimana dengan Shinpachi?

**Nama: Shimura Shinpachi**

**Foto: Foto asli Shinpachi yang baru saja diambil dari jepretan webcam.**

Lalu Kagura?

wah... Gin dan Shinpachi tidak bisa melihat Kagura karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Ternyata Kagura membuat akun yang cukup menarik.

**Nama: Suko chan (Suko diambil dari nama Sukonbu, makanan favoritnya)**

**Foto: Foto Kagura yang diedit di photoshop sehingga 180 derajat berbeda terlihat lebih cantik dan seksi dengan dada yang besar, siapapun tidak akan mengenali bahwa itu adalah Kagura. **

**Permaianan di facebook pun dimulai!**

Gin, Shinpachi dan Kagura mendapat undangan di page 'Joi Fans Club'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Katsura yang melakukan ini, rupanya ia merekrut orang-orang lewat facebook untuk bergabung di grup anti pemerintahnya itu. Sebagai buronan, Katsura menggunakan nama palsu dan foto palsu di akun facebooknya.

**Nama: TsuraHon**

**Foto: Fotonya Elizabeth**

Gin iseng-iseng mengetik nama 'Sakata Gintoki' di kotak pencarian, hasilnya ada sekitar ratusan nama Gintoki.

'Sakata Gintoki kun theBestsamurai'

'GintokiBakaSakata'

'Sakata Gintoki2'

'Sakata Ginko'

'ShiroyashaGintokiSan'

'GintokiBakaChayankCelalu'

**DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

Oke, ternyata sudah nasibnya Gintoki untuk tidak menggunakan nama aslinya di facebook, ia tidak menyangka namanya begitu terkenal di dunia maya.

Tiba-tiba ada permintaan pertemanan di akun Gin, orang yang mengajaknya berteman di facebook adalah 'Sarutobi Ayame'

**-Ignore Friend Request-**

Gin menemukan lagi banyak nama-nama baru di facebook.

1. Gorilla Sugoi Love Otae, (baiklah ini bisa ditebak siapa), foto profilenya pun foto gorilla.

2. Followkata Hijifollow (Hijikata Toshiro -_- ), foto profilenya mayonaise.

3. Okita Sougo, foto profilenya foto pribadi dia sendiri yang tampak narsis dan tampan.

4. Madao, foto profilenya Yesung aka Kim Jongwoon (Ini fitnah luar biasa)

5. Tae Shimura, foto profilenya adalah foto Otae bersama artis.

6. Tsukuyo, foto profilenya adalah foto gerbang Takamagahara (Sudah jelas, niatnya adalah promosi)

7. Otose, foto profilenya adalah foto dia saat masih muda dulu

8. Cathrine, foto profilenya diolah sedemikian rupa oleh photoshop sampai jadi cantik.

9. Jugem Jugem Unko Nage Ki Ototoi no Shin-chan no Pantsu Shinpachi no Jinsei Balmunk Fezarion Aizak Shunaider San Bun no Ichi Junjyou na Kanjyou no Nokotta San Bun no Ni wa Sakamuke ga Kininaru Kanjyou Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiruyou de Shinranai no wo Boku wa Shitteiru Rusu Surume Medaka Kazuno Kokoedame Medaka….Kono Medaka wa saki no to wa Chigau Yatsu Dakara Ikeno Medaka no Hou Dakara Raa-yuu yuuteimiouki Mukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Bichiguso Maru.

Gin tahu nama panjang ini pasti akun milik Kyubei, karena monyet peliharaan Kyubei tidak bisa bermain facebook.

10. Suko chan, fotonya adalah foto seorang gadis cantik dan seksi.

Gin AKHIRNYA dengan ISENG (lagi) mengajak Suko chan mengobrol tanpa tahu bahwa Suko chan adalah Kagura. Kagura juga tidak tahu bahwa Sugita adalah Gin.

Awalnya mereka hanya saling sapa biasa, saling tanya masalah umur dan tempat tinggal sampai akhirnya mereka mulai mengobrol banyak hal.

**Suko chan: Saat ini aku tinggal di bumi bersama seorang pria.**

**Sugita: Kalian serumah?**

**Suko chan: Yeps**

_Dalam hati Gin: (Sial, pria itu pasti adalah seorang PEDO LOLICON)_

**Suko chan: Walaupun aku bekerja cukup lama tapi dia jarang memberi upah**

**Sugita: Pria seperti itu hajar saja, tega-teganya dia mempekerjakan gadis dibawah umur untuk kerja gratisan.**

**Suko chan: Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Dia sudah seperti keluargaku.**

**Sugita: Hm... syukurlah kalau begitu.**

**Suko chan: bagaimana denganmu Sugita? apa pekerjaanmu?**

Tentu saja Gin tidak bisa bilang bahwa pekerjaannya adalah Yorozuya karena bagaimanapun Yorozuya itu tidak keren. Haruskah ia berbohong?

**Sugita: Aku bekerja sebagai seorang seiyuu (pengisi suara anime)**

BOHONG BOHONG FITNAH ITU DUSTA.

Sakata Gintoki adalah seorang pria biasa yang bekerja di Yorozuya, ia bukanlah seorang pengisi suara!

**Suko chan: Hebat! kau mengisi suara di film apa?**

**Gin kembali berfikir.**

**Sugita: Di anime...Gi...**

**Suko chan: Gi?**

**Sugita: Gintaemon**

Lengkaplah sudah kebohongan Gin. Mereka mengobrol berjam-jam, sementara itu Shinpachi sedang asyik mendownload lagu-lagu Otsu yang disukainya.

Tepatnya jam 4 sore, Gin, Shinpachi dan Kagura akhirnya meninggalkan warnet. Kagura sangat senang, ia berjanji pada Sugita akan mengobrol lagi lain waktu di facebook.

Tim Yorozuya kecanduan facebook, setiap hari mereka menyempatkan diri ke warnet walau hanya sebentar. Gin bahkan berencana untuk membeli laptop (sayangnya itu hanya rencana karena Gin ternyata lebih memilih membeli parfait-jump ketimbang laptop). Untuk mempermudah, Gin online di ponselnya via wifi.

**Suko chan: Ceritakan lagi lebih banyak tentangmu Sugita, aku sangat senang punya teman baru.**

**Sugita : Apa yang mau kau tanyakan tentangku?**

**Suko chan: Oh ya, dengan siapa sekarang kau tinggal?**

**Sugita: Hmm... Untuk saat ini aku tinggal dengan rekanku.**

**Suko chan: Perempuan atau laki-laki?**

**Sugita: Perempuan.**

Eh... Ah! gawat! Gin terlanjur mengetik, seharusnya ia bilang saja kalau ia tinggal sendirian!

**Suko chan: Heee...**

**Sugita: Ja...Jangan salah paham! dia masih anak-anak**

**Suko chan: Ternyata kau pedo**

**Sugita: Aku bukan pedo! lagipula dia sudah seperti adik perempuanku sendiri, bisa juga dibilang dia itu 'Sugita versi mini', atau semacam 'Father-Daughter- ?**

**Suko chan: Wah... hubungan kalian kompleks juga ya.**

**Sugita: Iya ^^**

**Suko chan: Aku juga begitu. Aku sudah pernah cerita kan kalau aku tinggal dengan seorang pria? dia itu agak sedikit mesum.**

**Sugita: HAH? kau harus hati-hati, bisa saja dia berbuat macam-macam padamu!**

**Suko chan: Dia tidak pernah berani melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, aku bahkan pernah tidur dengannya tapi itu pun hanya sekedar menumpang karena saat itu aku tidak bisa tidur, selebihnya kami bersikap normal. Seandainya dia mulai berani macam-macam, aku pasti akan menghajarnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia memang menyebalkan dan mesum tapi dia sangat baik padaku.**

#ket: Di episode 153 Kagura tidak bisa tidur dan nyasar ke kamarnya Gin dengan merebut futon Gin. Selebihnya mereka mengobrol hal konyol dan memang tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi antara mereka. Terkecuali...Gin menjerit ketakutan saat mendengar cerita horor di radio.

**Sugita: O..Oh... aku tidak tahu ternyata ada juga pria seperti itu.**

**Suko chan: Bagaiman denganmu? Kau tinggal juga dengan seorang gadis kan?**

**Sugita: Ya... ya seperti itulah. Umur kami selisih kurang lebih 5 tahun. Dia anak yang ceria, terkadang agak gila tapi dia cukup menyenangkan. Dia bisa menghabiskan banyak makanan seorang diri.**

**Suko chan: Wah... aku baru tahu ada gadis seperti itu.**

**Sugita: Begitulah... Dia memang aneh hahaa...**

**Suko chan: Kalian tinggal bersama, kenapa tidak menikah saja?**

Mendadak Gin yang sedang minum susu strawberi pun langsung tersedak.

**Sugita: Su..Suko chan, apa yang kau bicarakan? itu mustahil**

**Suko chan: Ahaha... hanya bercanda. Aku tahu perasaanmu karena aku pun ada diposisi sama. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal perasaan romantis atau masalah percintaan. Tapi yang pasti, saat ini aku sangat menyayangi kedua orang yang terus bersamaku, mereka sangat berharga untukku.**

**Sugita: Saat kau menyayangi seseorang, rasa sayang itu memang tidak harus berwujud rasa ingin memiliki. Asalkan orang yang kau sayangi itu bahagia, itu sudah cukup.**

Kagura tersentuh dengan ucapan Sugita yang begitu mengena, Kagura kagum pada Sugita yang seolah mengerti apa yang Kagura alami.

**Suko chan: Setelah berbicara denganmu, aku merasa lebih baik.**

**Sugita: Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku harus segera off, sampai jumpa.**

**Suko chan: Apakah besok kau online lagi?**

**Sugita: Tentu :)**

Gin dan Kagura mengobrol cukup lama tanpa menyadari siapa lawan bicara mereka.

Gin sudah menyiapkan makan malam sementara Kagura baru selesai mandi. Shinpachi ada disana, ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya karena di rumahnya kosong (Otae sedang berlibur ke pantai).

"Shinpachi, kenapa kau cemberut terus?" tanya Kagura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Entahlah... aku hanya merasa kesal tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku kesal"

"Mungkin karena kau hanya kebagian sedikit jatah bicara di episode ini"

"Episode? Episode apa!?"

Kagura mengunyah sukonbu di saku piyamanya, "Itu kan sudah takdirmu Shinpachi, lebih baik kau diam saja terkecuali saat sedang dibutuhkan"

"Hoi! aku tidak terima!"

"Jangan berisik" Gin menyalakan tv, ia begitu bahagia melihat idolanya 'Ketsuno Ana' menghiasi layar tvnya.

Entah kenapa Kagura mulai teringat perkataan Sugita tentang perasaannya, Kagura penasaran bagaimana perasaan Gin pada Kagura ya?

"Hei Ginchan" Kagura berjalan mendekat, gayanya tampak santai.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Hah?" Gin menaikan sebelah alisnya "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kagura, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Hanya penasaran, Hei, Ginchan! ayo jawab!" Kagura mendorong-dorong Gin yang tampak keasikan di dunia 'Ketsuno Ana'.

"Berisik!" bentak Gin "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu!?"

"Ugh!" Kagura mulai kesal "Dasar Ginchan bodoh!" Ia lalu berlari ke kamarnya yang super sempit setelah melempar jump ke kepala Gin.

"Gin san, kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu" kata Shinpachi "Kau harus lebih peka sedikit"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jawab"

"Haah..." Shinpachi hanya menghela nafas.

Esoknya Kagura kembali online sebagai Suko chan, ia sangat senang melihat Sugita di daftar Online User.

Selain Suko chan dan Sugita yang online, banyak juga user lainnya yang online. Misalnya saja Madao yang setiap menitnya menulis status di facebook, dia sungguh punya banyak waktu. Ada juga Sa'chan yang gencar mengupload foto seksi Gin di albumnya, termasuk foto editan Gin sedang memeluk Sa'chan.

Tanpa basa basi, Kagura akhirnya menceritakan masalah kemarin malam pada Sugita.

**Sugita: Wajar saja kalau dia tidak mau jawab.**

**Suko: Eh kenapa? kalau dia memang menyayangiku, seharusnya dia mengatakannya saja dengan jujur.**

**Sugita: Bukan begitu Suko chan. Tidak semua orang bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan, itulah yang orang-orang sebut dengan tsundere. Mungkin dia hanya malu mengakuinya.**

Kagura langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Gin itu Tsundere!

Kedua orang yang mulai akrab dia dunia maya ini pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan offline di tengah kota jam 7 malam hari ini. Suko lah yang mempunyai ide pertemuan offline ini, ia sempat mengaku pada Sugita bahwa itu bukan foto aslinya. Sugita tidak keberatan, bagaimanapun juga Suko sudah berteman lumayan dekat dengannya.

_Sugita: walau seperti apapun wajahmu, kau tetap temanku._

Jam 7 Malam, pusat kota.

Kagura mengenakan pakaian feminim, rok pink dan pita putih di rambutnya. Ia sudah siap bertemu Sugita yang berjanji akan datang mengenakan yukata putih.

Betapa kagetnya Kagura saat yang ia temui di tempat itu adalah Gin.

"Ginchan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Oh.. aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja kedatangan mereka"

Suasana mendadak sepi... Kagura akhirnya online di ponsel barunya.

**Suko chan: Sugita, aku sudah datang, kau ada dimana?**

Ponsel Gin bergetar, Gin melihat sekeliling tapi ia tidak melihat seorang gadis mengenakan rok pink dan pita putih disana selain Kagura.

**Sugita: Aku juga sudah datang, tapi aku tidak melihatmu.**

Gintoki melirik Kagura, "Oi Kagura, kenapa kau harus berpakaian seperti itu? aku jadi kesusahan bertemu dengan temanku karena pakaian kalian sama"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

**Suko chan: Aku juga tidak menemukanmu, kau pakai yukata putih kan? Disini juga ada yang memakai yukata putih tapi bukan kau. Coba kau loncat-loncat.**

Gin sebal kenapa bertemu dengan Suko sangat susah! akhirnya Gin lompat-lompat agar Suko berhasil menemukannya.

"Oh Ginchan! kau sedang apa!?" Kagura heran kenapa malah Gin yang loncat "Seperti orang bodoh saja"

"Diam kau!"

**Sugita: Aku sudah loncat-loncat. Sekarang kau sudah menemukanku?**

**Suko chan: Belum (u_u) **

**Sugita: Kalau begitu, coba kau lambaikan tanganmu.**

Gin heran melihat Kagura mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi, entah Kagura melambaikan tangannya pada siapa.

"Oi..Kagura, berhenti berbuat bodoh"

**Suko chan: Aku masih belum melihatmu. Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kau coba berteriak panggil namaku? aku pasti dengar.**

Gin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berteriak, "SUKO CHAN!"

Detik itulah Kagura akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sugita yang daritadi ia cari ternyata sudah datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Gin chan... dialah Sugita...

Seusai berteriak, Gin melirik Kagura yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Melihat reaksi Kagura, Gin juga ikut sadar bahwa Suko chan yang ia cari ternyata adalah Kagura.

Jangankan bicara, Kagura justru berlari meninggalkan Gin.

"Hoi! Kagura!"

_Bodoh..Bodoh...Bodoh... _Kagura terus memarahi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh? kenapa tidak sejak awal Kagura menyadari bahwa Sugita itu adalah Gin? selama ini Kagura chan selalu curhat soal Gin pada Sugita padahal Sugita itu adalah Gin!

Kagura yang tengah berlari pun akhirnya dihentikan oleh Shinpachi yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Shi..Shinpachi?" Kagura sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Ada apa?"

(Karena author terlalu malas untuk menulis kilas balik, maka kita singkat saja menjadi: **5 Menit kemudian**)

"Oh...ternyata begitu" Shinpachi cukup kaget mendengar cerita Kagura.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu Gin chan"

Shinpachi tersenyum, "Kau dan Gin san sudah seperti keluargaku, kalian begitu penting bagiku. Mungkin aku memang bisa bicara seperti itu, tapi Gin san belum tentu karena kau tahu sendiri kan ego'nya yang tinggi"

"Gin chan tsundere?" Kagura melap air matanya.

"Hehe.. seperti itulah" Shinpachi memberikan saputangannya pada Kagura. Air mata dan ingusnya Kagura mulai balapan.

"Gin chan sangat baik padaku karena sampai sekarang ia menjagaku. Walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, seharusnya aku menyadarinya"

Kagura masih menangis terisak-isak, "Aku tidak akan lagi bicara yang aneh-aneh pada Ginchan"

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti" kata Ginchan yang entah muncul sejak kapan.

"Gin chan!"

Gin kemudian mengelus rambut Kagura, "Ada banyak hal yang bisa dikatakan, ada juga banyak hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan"

"Karena Gin san terlalu tsundere untuk mengatakannya" Shinpachi tersenyum

"Siapa yang kau sebut tsundere hah!? aku ini super sadis!" bentak Gin

"Gin chan!" Kagura tanpa ragu memeluk Gin.

"Oi! jangan memelukku! Ingusmu itu menjijikan! jangan kotori bajuku!"

Setelah kejadian ini, Kagura dan Gin tidak lagi saling mengobrol di facebook.

_'Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan langsung di hadapanku'_

_'Jika kau punya banyak hal yang ingin kau ceritakan tapi kau merasa tidak ingin menceritakannya, simpanlah itu untuk dirimu sendiri, terkadang menyimpan semua masalah sendiri tidaklah buruk'_

Setelah kejadian itu, Gin maupun Kagura tetap bersikap seperti sebelumnya, hidup itu memang penuh kejutan bukan?

**08:30 PM**

**Status Update: **

**"Kenapa jatahku muncul sangat sedikit" (Shimura Shinpachi)**

**PM (Private Message**

**Followkata Hijifollow : Ano... Sugita san. Apakah kau seorang otaku? profile picturemu itu Gundam kan? Maukah kau berteman denganku? aku berharap kita menjadi teman baik.**

**Sugita: Mati saja kau, dasar Mayonaise gila -_-**

**END**


End file.
